La peor escuela que hay
by Tynuz
Summary: Dos chicos se cambian de colegio, al que nombran La peor escuela que hay, donde se encuentran con los pokedex holders.
1. Desagradable dia

Les presento mi primer fic en esta página e,e. Al principio me cagaron las tildes pero ya la edité.

-Mode Hachiko on- Es cuando Hachiko narrará la historia.

Mode Gonza on- Cuando gonza narrará la historia.

**Desagradable día.**

-Mi primer día de escuela... Y tengo que ir con ese Gonza, siempre me mete en lios -Suspiro un chico sentado en el cesped de su casa

Hachiko se llamaba este niño, edad de 13 años. Media 1 metro con 65 centimetros aproximadamente, ojos color naranja como las alas de una mariposa monarca, con una gorra de lana que la usaba a partir de la mitad de su frente, Con su larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta finales del cuello de color negro, el cual se lo peinaba hacia el lado derecho para que no le molestara su cabello en los ojos, tenia unos lentes que ocupan los hipster, el siempre se negaba a pesar de su gran parecido a un fanatico de la moda hipster, pero era que no tenia otros lentes. Tambien una bufanda, que resaltaba mas la sospecha de que este fuera una victima de la moda y que tambien la mayoria de las veces escondia su boca, con su ya Gorro, lentes y bufanda que lo hacian ver identico a un Hipster.  
Usa siempre una chaqueta de cuadros desabotonada y arremangada, con una camisa naranja debajo, unos pantalones cortos y unas deportivas.  
El es hijo de uno de los mas famosos investigadores de la region, que tambien es muy amigo de elm ya que trabajan juntos.

Su nombre viene al perro mas famoso quizas, el que espero casi 10 años a su amo luego de morir.

-Hachiko, Ven, es tu amigo gonza y les voy a dar su pokedex -Le llamo su padre charles, para que entrara a la casa que se encontraba en una parcela, en la que vive Hachiko, Charles su padre y Vanessa la madre de Hachiko y esposa de Charles.

Charles era un padre joven, su edad rodeaba entre los 26 años, su color de cabello era cafe y se parecia al profesor birch, el investigador de hoenn. Vestia con un traje negro, el cual se hacia notar una camisa blanca debajo de este.

-Bien ya estoy aqu ... -Dijo Hachiko cabizbajo

- Deberias alegrarte, Hipster!, Nos van a dar la pokedex y en unos minutos vamos a la escuela mas reconocida por el pais entero

-Primero, No soy hipster!, Segundo, Para que una pokedex si con el tiempo que nos quita la escuela no vamos ni a poder investigar?, Tercero, Como te vas a pagar los estudios? -

Gonza era el mejor amigo de Hachiko desde pequeño, era un poco mas bajo que este, su cabello era desordenado color cafe, sus ojos eran color rojo, vestia con una chaqueta desabotonada color gris y una camisa blanca debajo, con unos pantalones largos y unas deportivas

-Pues, La escuela es gratis, O eso me dijieron... -

De pronto un pequeño growlithe salio persiguiendo a un sneasel por toda la casa, rompiendo alguna que otra cosa sin mucha importancia

- Hachi, Detente! -Grito Hachiko

-Siempre me he preguntado por que le pusiste hachi a tu growlithe.. -Dijo Gonza antes de rascarse el cuello

-Mi papa me puso hachiko por el perro de la pel cula "Siempre a tu lado", y cuando nacio hachi se parecia mucho a hachiko de beeb a si que mi papa se adelanto en ponerle Hachi.

-Vaya, Aun sigue siendo de tu papa ? -Pregunto el ojirojo

-No, es mio junto con sneasel y abra. -Respondio hachiko

-Aqui tienen chicos -Charles le entrega su pokedex correspondiente a cada uno- Bueno, Buena suerte en la escuela!

Hachiko y Gonza caminaban hacia la escuela, En el hombro de Hachiko estaba Hachi lamiendole la mejilla de vez en cuando, Lo seguia a pie un Abra que sostenia a un sneasel dormido. A gonza le seguia un Abra con un riolu y un machop

- Era realmente necesario traerlos fuera de la pokebola? -Pregunt Hachiko

-Eso dijo tu papa , Que habia que acostumbrarlos al viaje en especial a hachi por que...-

- Agh! El aun cree que hachi me ir a esperar al colegio como lo hacia el perro de esa pelicula. -Gruño el ojos de naranja- Permiten los pokemon en la escuela?

-Dicen que si , y que es obligatorio llevar al menos uno. -Respondio Gonza suspirando- Ya que hay talleres que tienen que ver con pokemons, uno que esta para las batallas y otro para los concursos.

-Hmm...Concursos -Murmuro para si mismo Hachiko-

-No me digas que quieres participar en los concursos -Dijo Gonza-

-No, solo que me gustaria usar los movimientos en los pokemon como lo hacen los coordinadores en batallas.

-Aqui estamos -Dijo Gonza admirando la escuela de quien sabe cuantos pisos y salas- Vamos atrasados -Dijo el ojirojo viendo el reloj-

Los dos entraron corriendo a sus respectivas salas

- Cual te toco ? -Pregunt gonza-

-La 8-B y a ti ?

-La misma. -Dio un gran suspiro al ya estar frente a su sala y los recibio un profesor de avanzada edad y que no superaba el metro con setenta..

- Ustedes son los nuevos alumnos? -Pregunto -

-Asi es. -Respondieron al unisono

-Mi nombre es Gonza, y vengo de el pueblo... -Relataba Gonza hasta que fue interrumpido por hachiko-

-No hables tanto, solo nuestros nombres. Mi nombre es Hachiko. -Ambos guardaron a sus pokemon-

-Mi nombre es pryce, Pasen por favor -Los dejo entrar el anciano-

-Mode Hachiko. ON

El salon era grande, y todos se veian muy atentos a la clase, dirigi mi mirada hacia el pizarron y explicaban los distintos tipos de elemento, de seguro un repaso de principio de año.

- Chicos, Atencion! -Pidio pryce a pesar de ya tener la atencion de la mayor a de los estudiantes- Gold, guarda eso!

-Que amargado este viejo -Murmuro ese extraño chico, apartando un palo de billar-

-Estos son nuevos estudiantes, vienen de...-

-Ciudad Cerezo. -Interrumpi al viejo Pryce-

-Tienen la misma edad que ustedes, a si que tratenlos bien. -

-Como si nos pudieran hacer algo estos fracasados -Pense

-Gonza me miro sabiendo bien lo que pensaba, yo solo le sonre friamente

Nos designaron unos puestos, yo me sente junto a una chica en el lado de la ventana y gonza de los ultimos puestos en la ultima fila

-Hola -Me saludo la chica, que ten a el pelo rojo y suelto, ojos color verde como una esmeralda

Desvie mi mirada de la ventana para mirar a aquella chica- Hola. -La salude friamente

-Mi nombre es Shiro -Respondio alegremente-

-Hmm..Lindo nombre -Desvie mi mirada hacia la ventana-

-No tanto como el tuyo -Rio

segui observando hacia el patio toda la clase...

-Y bien, eso fue todo. Espero que hayan comprendido sobre los tipos de ataque y sus ventajas, pueden salir -Se retiro el anciano-

Todos se acercaron a mi y a gonza, algunos se burlaban de mi nombre y otros no.

-Tu aspecto...-Me dijo un chico de ojos rojos con un gorro que creo que era su cabello- Te vistes como un hipster.

- No soy hipster! -mis gritos retumbaron en toda la sala-

-Que simpatico -Murmuro un chico con el cabello parecido al de gonza-

-Tanto como tu . -Le respondio otro con los ojos plata y el cabello rojo-

-Los dos son igual de pesados -Dijo un chico un poco mas alto que yo

-Mas bien los tres

Comenzaban a discutir entre todos, yo solo sali de la sala con gonza a beber unas bebidas en el patio

-Que lio hay ahi -Dijo Gonza riendo un poco-

-Si , yo que crei que iba a ser todo mas tranquilo.

-Dicen que todos los de nuestro salon son pokedex holders -Murmuro Gonza

-No sabia que los holders serian tan...Ruidosos.

-Vaya, y pensar que los hipster eran mas simpaticos ...-No lo deje terminar, dandole una palmada en la cabeza-

-No me vuelvas a llamar hipster...

-Huy Que miedo. -Me dijo gonza siendo ironico

-Sabes que odio el sarcasmo.

-Solo hay una forma de solucionarlo...-Me apunto gonza con una pokeball, en la que se encontraba riolu

Despues de una larga pelea, Mi Hachi derroto a su machop con un ascuas, de un solo golpe.

- No entiendes? Hachi tuvo un entrenamiento especial y su ataque especial vuela. -Le dije alardeando- Te volvi a ganar.

Toda la escuela veia el combate, se preguntaban Como pokemons tan fuertes aparentaban debilidad?

Gonza y yo suprimimos la evolucion de nuestros pokemon hasta que fueran suficientemente fuertes y estuvieran en el mismo nivel,

- Tienes la piedra fuego? -Pregunto Gonza-

-Asi es, y garrafilada para sneasel, Abra ya va a evolucion...

Machop, Mi abra y el abra de gonza estaban evolucionando al mismo tiempo, Al ver que evolucionaban los tres al mismo tiempo decidi no detener la evolucion de abra.

Machop se convirtio en un machoke y los abras en kadabras, Mi kadabra me miro y asintio cuando se comunico telepaticamente conmigo

"Hora de pasar al siguiente nivel"

Entendi y guarde en su pokebola a Kadabra, al igual que gonza. Le lanze la pokebola de Kadabra a gonza y el la de su Kadabra a mi, Hicimos el proceso de nuevo devolviendonos nuestros pokemones y eran unos alakazam. Ambos los sacamos de su pokeball

-Que bien te ves -Le dije a alakazam

"No es necesario que se burle"

-Ya te dije que me trataras como una persona normal.

" No es necesario que te burles, cabron!"

-Tranquilizate alakazam -Le mire avergonzado-

-Y pensar que hace 2 minutos eras un abra. -Le dijo gonza a su Alakazam, sonriendo y este devolviendole la sonrisa-

Sono el timbre de vuelta al salon, nos tocaba historia... Aburrido.

-Me entere de que tu Abra es un alakazam -Me dijo Shiro, sonriente como siempre-

-Asi es. -Suspire por lo bajo mientras terminaba una actividad-

-No seas tan frio, Hachi. -Me dijo

-Hachi...Asi se llama mi growlithe -rei

-Pues tus ojos son del color del pelaje de un growlithe -Me dijo amablemente-

-Asi parece, Tu eres una holder? -Pregunte

-Asi es, la sexta de jotho.

-Yo soy el cuarto de jotho -Le respondi , ignorando la coincidencia-

-Es raro que planearan mas holders para jotho. -

-Necesitaban tres mas por una investigacion, despues de la temporada escolar nos mandaran a investigar distintos sucesos en cada region junto con los holders de esta.

- Y con los que estaban no bastaba? -Pregunto

-Escucha, yo no soy un genio, no lo se todo tampoco para que me preguntes tantas cosas. -Le respondi pesadamente y ella con una mirada triste continuo con la actividad

No tuve que haber dicho eso, ella solo queria saber... No se me ocurria ninguna forma para disculparme hasta que recorde cuando gonza se enojaba.

- Era broma! Tuviste que haber visto tu cara -Rei fingidamente

- Tonto! -Me golpeo en el brazo con los cachetes inflados, pero no con intencion de lastimarme- Eres pesimo haciendo bromas.

-Y me lo dices a mi -dije desviando la mirada hacia gonza, el cual me la devolvio con una mirada asesina-

-Gonza es tu amigo desde pequeños, cierto? -Dijo ella captando la direccion de mi mirada-

-Si . Nuestros primeros pokemon los encontramos juntos, y desde ese d a no nos hemos separado...-Suspira- Desgraciadamente

- Cual fue? -Pregunto timidamente-

-Abra. -Respondi

- Sabes? Eres mas simpatico de lo que aparentas -Rio cubriendose la boca-

- Eso es un insulto o un halago?

-Tomalo como quieras -sonrio- Eres el hipster mas simpatico que conozco...

- No soy hipster! -Grite y mi grito retumbo en toda la sala, y todos se me quedaron mirando, para despues soltar unas carcajadas-

-Hachiko Psychic, Fuera de la sala -Me saco de la sala el profesor, yo cabizbajo sali -

-Mode Gonza

-Ese Hachiko es un idiota -Murmuro para mi mientras reia

-Es tu amigo, verdad? -Me pregunto Green, con el que estaba conversando-

-Asi es. Desgraciadamente. -Rei - Oye tu y Blue...

-No tengo nada con la chica ruidosa -La actitud de green cambio -

-Bueno pero no te enojes -Rei - y a ti lyra, Quien te gusta? -Le pregunte a la chica que estaba sentada al lado mio, con un gran sombrero y unas colas en el cabello

-Pues bueno -Dijo mientras se le dibujaba un sonrojo en el rostro y posaba el lapiz en su menton

- Bueno...? -Insistimos Green y yo a lyra para que nos dijiera-

- Conocen al chico pelirojo de alli ? -Señalo a silver con su lapiz, el cual al parecer dibujaba

- Silver? -Pregunte

- Callate! -Me tapo la boca Lyra-

- Que pasa? -Me miro Silver, escucho a pesar de esta a 2 filas de distancia- Si que tiene buen oido... -Pense

-N-No p-pasa na-nada silver! -Dijo lyra tartamudeando y roja como tomate

-No digas mas su nombre en voz alta, Tiene un oido de dioses. -Dijo Green

**TADAA!**


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Holones bolones con cordones! Ahora vengo con el two cap y ahora si con las tildes correspondientes! Musha grasia a to lo thioh po verle mi fic (?) Ok,no.**

**¡Sorpresa!**

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿Que tenemos que dormir aquí?! -Le grité sorprendido a Gonza-

-Pensé que sabías... Durante todo el semestre estaremos internados aquí. -Me dijo-

-¡Con razón si este lugar parecía tan grande, las habitaciones!

-Claro, las habitaciones. -Me respondió sarcásticamente-

-¡¿Ni habitaciones hay?! -Grité indignado-

-Todos los del salón tenemos que dormir en una sala parecida.

-¡Eso es terrible! ¿Te das cuenta gonza?, ¡Nos pueden violar! -Respondí muy estúpidamente-

-Que tonto eres, además, si eso pasara, ¿Sería malo? -Me devolvió la palabra

-Si es un hombre, ¡claro! -

-Ahora que lo dices...-

-¡Es una pésima escuela Gonza!, Horrenda en todos los sentidos. -Le dije arrogante mente a mi amigo-

-Ni que lo creas, creo que me enamoré -Me dijo seriamente-

-¿Tú?. ¿Amor? Pero son palabras que no combinan, es como tratar de juntar negativo con negativo o positivo con positivo.

Nosotros discutiamos sobre temas completamente absurdos, cuando una chica se le acerco a Gonza..

-Su nombre es Mei -Me dijo firmemente-

La chica toco el hombro de Gonza, era de su mismo porte y tenia una cabellera castaña, con unas raras colas

-Oye Gonza... -Dijo esta chica y automáticamente gonza se puso pálido y giro inmediatamente

-¡A si que tu eres mei! -Dije empujando a Gonza de ahí-

-Si... ¿Tu eres hachiko cierto? -Me pregunto despues de mirar a gonza en el piso

-Si -Mi mirada cambió al escuchar mi nombre- Oye por casualidad -Me acerque a ella para preguntarle algo en secreto-

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Ella dió un gran salto roja como tomate y nego con la cabeza-

-Al parecer sí, se te nota -La molesté-

-Bueno... -Se detuvo ella-

Después Gonza me empujó y se llevo a Mei de allí

-¿Vamos por unos helados?, ¿Por unas bebidas, unos panes, unas hamburguesas, papitas fritas, no sé, que quieres?

Me reí de gonza y fui a buscar las maletas que mi papá me había dejado

-Y bien... Aquí creo que es -Mire la sala y después le di una patada a la puerta para así poder entrar, y ver a todos conversando en un lugar-

-¡Eh, Hachi por aquí! -Me llamo un tal Ruby invitandome a sumarme al grupo en el que se encontraban todos los hombres-

Me dirigí y me senté en la única silla que quedaba disponible.

-¿Que opinas de la escuela?, ¿De las chicas? -Me interrogó un tal Gold

-Pues bueno...

-¿Y de la comida? -Siguió un tal Diamond.

-Yo creo que...

-¿Y de la ropa? -Me preguntó Ruby

-Este...

-¿Y de los pokemon? -Red continuó-

-¡Cállense! -Les grité- Opinaría si me dejaran hablar.

Mi paciencia era diminuta, por suerte que no les di una paliza a cada uno-

-Las chicas estan geniales -Dije casi babeando- No he probado la comida aún -Mire a diamond- No he luchado contra ningún entrenador de aqui tampoco. -Mire a red- Y menos he probado la ropa -Miré a Ruby

Gold rodeo mi cuello con su brazo

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer tenemos a un aprendiz aquí ¿Eh?

-Tenía que ser de Jotho -Soltó Green-

-Allí nacen los pervertidos. -Continuó Pearl

-¿Que me dicen de silver? -Dijo Red apuntándolo, el pelirrojo se mantenía callado mirando a todos-

-Opino lo mismo que Hachiko, las chicas no están nada mal -Dijo Silver ruborizándose un poco-

Todos soltamos unas risas, Green y pearl estaban en lo cierto.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaba la hora de dormir, Gonza entró al salón con mei y cada uno se fue a su cama.

Mi cama me quedaba entre la de Gonza y Shiro, como eramos nuevos nuestras camas quedaban juntas, por así decirlo. A gonza le tocó entre medio mio y de Mei, a si que estuvieron charlando por un largo rato, Al igual que yo y shiro

-Que frío hace... -Le dije a shiro mientras me tapaba más y me cubría con mi bufanda

-Y eso que tu tienes bufanda -Rió Shiro-

-Mira a esos dos -Dije señalando a ruby y a sapphire que habían juntado sus camas y que estaba abrazados durmiendo

-no debe ser muy cómodo estar así -Sonrió Shiro

-¿Tú crees? -Pregunté-

-¿Acaso quieres probar? -Me miró mientras se le dibujaba un sonrojo en las mejillas-

-A mi me da lo mismo, Depende de tí en realidad. -Dije mientras me acomodaba para estar boca arriba

Sentí que shiro se levantó y de que empujó su cama hacia la mía para después subirse

Demonios -Pensé- No creí que lo haría

-No es tan incómodo, a parte que ya no tengo tanto frio. -Dijo distante, ya que ella se encontraba casi cayéndose en su lado y yo en el medio prácticamente.

-Pero si estás al borde de tu lado.-Le dije- Obvio que vas a sentir frío, Ruby y sapphire se estan abrazando, por eso no tienen frio.

Inmediatamente se le notó un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Que nos tenemos que... Abrazar? -Tartamudeó Shiro

-Sí, mira acércate un poco más -Dije mientras me corría mas para el borde de mi lado-

Ella me hizo caso y aún se mantenía roja.

-Ahora, ponte en dirección mirando hacia allá -Señale la dirección, era a la derecha.

Ella me hizo caso, dándome la espalda, yo me acerqué y la abracé como estaban Ruby y Sapphire, Despues Subí las mantas hasta la altura de la nariz de cada uno.

-¿Ya no tienes frío? -Pregunté, Desvergonzado.

-N-No, e-en Abs..Absoluto -Tartamudeó.

-Qué bien -Sonreí y me quedé dormido-

Después de unas largas horas de sueño, amanecí con Shiro a 3 centímetros de mi cara, en lo que ella abría los ojos yo los cerré para que creyera que aún dormía-

-Así estaban ustedes en la noche -Oí hablarle red a Ruby-

-¡Mentira! -Dijo Ruby-

Al parecer ninguno se había levantado, ya que sus voces provenían de sus camas.

Sentí a shiro despertarse y sentarse en la cama para después bostezar, yo la seguí y la saludé, en lo que ella se sonrojaba

-¿Somos los únicos despiertos? -Pregunté

-Así es. -Ruby y Red respondieron al unísono-

-¿Que hora es? -Le preguntó Ruby a Red, mientras que Sapphire le abrazaba aún dormida-

-Son las 9:43 -

-Meh, Tenemos para dormir seis horas más -Dijo Ruby mientras se acomodaba para dormir otro rato y corresponderle el abrazo a sapphire- Nos vemos al rato.

Todos hicimos lo mismo, solo que Shiro se mantuvo un poco distante a mí hasta que me abrazó antes de que me quedara dormido.

Ahora si que habíamos dormido, eran las 3:37 de la tarde y Red, Ruby, Sapphire, Shiro y yo aún dormidos.

-Por sapphire no me extraña, pero por los demás -Oí decir a Gold-

-Hachiko duerme unas 20 horas diarias, que no les extrañe. -Dijo gonza

Mode Gonza-

Estaba sentado acompañando a Mei bebiendo unas bebidas, era sábado a si que no había mucho de que preocuparse, pero todos recordaron el partido de fútbol que hoy tocaba y prendieron el televisor inmediatamente.

Todos le estaban viendo, pero yo conversaba con Mei a pesar de que el fútbol es mi pasión.

-A si que tu vienes de Teselia... Debe quedar lejos de aquí.

-Si, pero como nos quedamos las noches acá es mejor que dormir en un departamento o algo.

-¿Por que lo dices? -Pregunté algo extrañado-

-Por que no tengo que pagar piso, además que aquí estoy con mis amig...-Mei fue interrumpida por el grito de gol de todos, en lo que hachiko se levantó inmediatamente a ver

-¿Como fue? -Preguntó este-

-Ahora lo repiten -le dijo Green-

-¡Tremendo Golazo! -Dijo Hachiko para volver a su cama

Ambos reímos e intercambiamos miradas.

-Y tú, ¿donde vives?

-Yo con mi tio, al lado de la casa de Hachiko.

-Ya veo... ¿Y tus padres? -Me preguntó

-Yo soy huérfano -Le respondi para despues beber un poco de soda-

-¡Oh, Lo siento! -Se levantó de su asiento y hizo reverencias en señal de perdón-

-No te preocupes, No sabías y además lo superé. -Dije confiado

-Ya veo -Dijo ella volviéndose a sentar

Llegaron unos cocineros con unas mesillas y todo donde traían comida y la dejaron en la mesa, rápidamente desperté a Hachiko y a Shiro, estos fueron y como zombies a la mesa y se sentaron, Red, Ruby y Sapphire volaron hacia la comida.

-¡Wow, Parece comida de restaurante! -Dijo Diamond-

-Dia, ahora podré responderte a tu pregunta -Le dijo mi amigo Hachiko a Diamond, el cuál sonrío y asintió, al parecer estos dos llevaban cosas en común-

Tragamos como cerdos, apenas nos podíamos mover, todos los chicos suspiraban y decian cuan buena estaba la comida, excepto dia y hachi, que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Que parecidos esos dos -Me dijo Pearl, el amigo de diamond-

-Tal parece que sí. -Le sonreí para después beber un poco más de bebida.

-Gonza...-Oí la voz de mei- ¿Salgamos a dar una vuelta? -Me preguntó sonriente-

-¡Claro! -Asentí y salimos del salón.

-Mode Hachiko-

-Red, ¿Te comerás esa carne que dejaste?, ¿No? -Se la quité del plato y me la comí-

-Hachi, cálmate -Oí decir a Shiro pero la ignore

-Increíble que esos dos coman más que Sapphire -Río Ruby

-Callate Ruby! -Le gritó Sapphire

-Pero si es la pura verdad -Insistió Ruby

Sapphire se lanzó hacia el haciendo que ruby cayera junto con sapphire-

-Oye chica salvaje, No beses tanto a Ruby qué aún hay gente comiendo. -Bromeó Gold

Sapphire volvio a su lugar con la cara completamente roja, al parecer cuando ambos cayeron se besaron. Ruby se levantó con la ropa un poco desordenada y se sentó

-Qué rico estaba -Dijo Diamond.

-¡Y hachi sigue comiendo, Superó a Diamond! -Gritó Pearl sorprendido.

-¿Estaba rico, señorita Berlitz? -Le preguntó diamond a Platinum, que se encontraba al lado suyo

-Si Dia, Muy rico. -Le sonrió la chica a Dia, Este al escuchar eso se puso muy contento-

-Al parecer no queda más -dije decepcionado.

-¿Y que más quieres comer? -Me preguntó Silver

-Es que tenía hambre, ayer no comí por que me levanté temprano en venir para acá y no traje comida-

-Pero aún así, comiste tanto o más que un Snorlax, Ni Lax come tanto -Comentó Red refiriéndose a su Snorlax

Nuestros pokemons comían a el otro extremo del cuarto, Todos se veían Satisfechos.

**¡Tadaa! Gonza me pidió que lo pusiera con Mei y no tuve más remedio xD. Espero que les haya gustado este cap :P**


	3. Un gran perro

**Cambios**

****Era de día, una tarde que parecía ser tranquila en la que nos encontrábamos en el salón, haciendo sabe quien que cosa, no le presté atención a nada en toda la clase, a nada. Volví a ser el mismo tipo arrogante, serio y callado que había dejado de ser el viernes.

-Oye Hachi... -Me llamó Shiro, mientras me golpeaba en el hombro- ¡Despierta! -Me grito ella en el oído, pero yo no mostraba ninguna señal de atención.

Tenía mi cabeza tendida entre mis dos brazos, pensaba en diez formas de como matar al profesor, por desgracia no poseía lo necesario para volarle la cabeza al profesor con un disparo entre ceja y ceja, escuchaba los gritos terribles que no me dejaban pensar con claridad, inclusive escuchaba cosas que no eran del todo agradables, y menos de la boca de las chicas.

-¡Hey Hipster! -Gritó Gonza, creyendo que con eso me levantaría y le gritaría alguna que otra estupidez, pero nada, lo ignoré-

Ruby caminó hacia mi lugar, al parecer era el ya que venía quejándose de la clase, y sabia distinguir perfectamente entre la voz de Ruby o la de cualquier persona

-Despierta -Me dijo golpeándome la cabeza, yo lo ignoré- Vamos a jugar un partido de fútbol en gimnasia después de esto, en el recreo vamos a entrenar -Se me vino a la mente el patio, todos reunidos para jugar un partido de fútbol- Y la clase ya va a terminar, a si que come antes de que suene la campana.

Sonó la campana, yo me levanté y salí de el salón para después bajar unas cuantas escaleras y sentarme en una banca al lado de donde íbamos a jugar

-Eres rápido, Chico listo -Me dijo red, en sus manos traía un balón de fútbol, todos se detuvieron al lado mío y yo me levante para incorporarme al grupo.

-Green y yo seremos los capitanes. -Señaló Red a Green para después darle el balón a Green- Elige a tus jugadores.

-A Gonza, Diamond, Pearl, Hachi... -Cuando me mencionó ignoré los demás que faltaban por elegir y me fui a colocar en mi posición a la cancha, Gonza se puso al lado mío, se le notaba una sonrisa.

-Guarda esa sonrisa de idiota -Le dije mientras me frotaba los ojos- Por que estemos jugando juntos no significa que te pasaré el balón siempre.

-No seas tan amargado, ¿Acaso olvidas cuando jugábamos juntos, o acaso solo recuerdas cuando te goleaba? -Alardeaba Gonza- Como tienes una memoria a corto plazo...

-¡Nunca me goleaste, yo era el que te goleaba! -Le grité mientras el ojo de sangre se reía-

Jugamos todo el recreo, perdí la cuenta de cuantos goles y jugadas hicimos con Gonza, al igual que Pearl y Diamond fuimos los dúos campeones.

-Juegan bien el par! -Nos dijo Red a Gonza y a Mí rodeando mi cuello con su brazo derecho y el de gonza con el izquierdo- Espero que entrenen igual que como juegan. -Bromeo

-Ni que lo digas -Dijo gonza-

-No compares dos cosas distintas -Respondí seriamente con un tono que cualquiera pudo haber pensado que estaba enojado- Ambos entrenamos mucho mejor de lo que jugamos. -

-¿Ah si?, ¿Quieren una batalla 3 vs 3 Ustedes dos contra Green y yo? -Propuso Gonza, yo iba a responder negativamente pero Gonza se me adelanto

-¡Adelante! -Gritó Gonza sacando a su alakazam-

-Suspiré y envié a mi Sneasel- Después de esto Sneasel evoluciona -Le dije mirando a Gonza- Tu Riolu debería estar en nivel ya.

-Sí, después de esto evoluciona. -Me dijo para despues ver que Green y Red sacaban a un Venusaur y a un Charizard

-¡Sneasel usa viento hielo! -Le grité, Sneasel Asintió y liberó de su boca una especie de vapor que terminó congelando a Saur y a charizard para después romperse y hacerles daño.

-Alakazam, usa Paz mental en Sneasel! -Le ordenó Gonza sabiendo la estrategia que tenía preparada.

-¡Charizard Usa lanzallamas en Sneasel! -Ordenó Green, pero en una maniobra mi Sneasel lo esquivó, red lo notó y aprovecho la oportunidad de que aún le esquivaba

-¡Saur, latigo cepa! -El venasaur obedeció y golpeó a mi Sneasel no haciéndole mucho daño por la paz mental de Alakazam-

-Sneasel canto helado..-Le ordené y mi Sneasel atacó a charizard con bloques de hielo- Sneas...

-Alakazam Psiquico en charizard! -Ordenó gonza y así haciendo que el charizard cayera debilitado- Uno menos.

Después Green envió a su Golduck, Sneasel y este tuvieron una ardua batalla hasta que Sneasel comenzó a evolucionar, y se convirtió en un poderoso Weavile, resistió a Charizard, Venusaur y Golduck hasta que fue derrotado por un Machamp.

El Riolu de Gonza también evolucionó a un Lucario, Finalmente las cosas quedaron Hachi y Machoke contra el Snorlax de Red y el Machamp de Green, Machoke estaba concentrado en machamp y Hachi se le vio un poco intimidado luchar con un pokemon tan grande, fue derrotado por hiperrayo y el Machoke de Gonza cayó tras un golpe karate.

-Sus pokemon están bien entrenados -Dijo Red devolviendo a cada uno a su pokebola

-Por supuesto, ¿Que ibas a esperar de los Nuevos holders de jotho? -Alardeó Gonza

Terminó el día, le di a Hachi la piedra fuego para que evolucionara, se volvio en un enorme y feroz Arcanine. Después se lanzo hacia mí y me comenzo a lamer la cara

-Hachi... Detente, Me haces cosquillas -Reí mientras apartaba a ese gran arcanine al lado mío, Weavile lo acaricio y Alakazam se mantenía concentrado levitando

-A si que tienes cosquillas -Dijo una sonriente chica, con una polera gris encima una chaqueta azul abierta y una falda corta, de pelo Rojo con unos bonitos ojos verdes

-Hola Shiro -Sonreí- Es que siempre que hachi me lame la cara me hace cosquillas. -Dije para después rascarme la nuca

-No había visto un Arcanine tan alto. -Dijo ella mientras los acariciaba-

-Sí, Debe ser el Pokerús o algo que evoluciono tan alto, Los arcanine generalmente miden un metro noventa pero Hachi mide dos metros con diez, casi me dobla el tamaño -Dije calculando su tamaño con una calculadora-

-Ahora toca el taller de peleas, ¿Vamos al gimnasio? -Me sonrío-

-Está bien -dije después de un pesado suspiro y Hachi se agachaba para que me subiera encima suyo, pero aún así no se levantó después de haberme subido

-Shiro, Hachi quiere que te subas -Le dije seriamente y ella se subió atrás mío-

Hachi corrió muy velozmente y en 3 segundos ya se encontraba en el gimnasio, yo casi me me caía y vomitaba pero tenía que acostumbrarme

-Gracias Hachi -Le dije mareado y lo acaricié-


	4. El Caballero guardián

Pasaban los días, el profesor de batallas me felicitaba por mi potencial en las batallas, mi relación con mis compañeros y compañeras mejoraba y un día me llego una carta con unos pokemons, estos eran un totodile, un Gengar y un Dragonair, estos dos ultimos se lanzaron a abrazarme mientras que Totodile me mordía la cabeza, Gengar lo golpeó y le regaño, el totodile asintió y después mordió a Gengar, estos dos se comenzaron a pelear y Gengar le ganó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después comenzó a bailar. Dragonair solo sonreía, avergonzado pensando quizá "Yo no los conozco", Me siguieron hasta que entre a la habitacion chachi como le decía Ruby, Patee la puerta y casi la derribo, todos me miraron y yo los miré a todos enojado, como si me hubieran robado algo, Shiro se me acercó y antes de que alguien dijera algo

-¡Hola! -Dije alegremente y todos cayeron al suelo-

-¿Y esos pokemon? -Dijo silver mientras se acercaba a acariciar a totodile, pero este le mordió la mano-

-Los tenía en mi casa, mi papá me los mandó. Pero a ese Totodile yo no lo elegí -Dije mirando no muy conforme a mi pokemon cocodrilo-

-¿Estás bromeando? -Me dijo Silver tomándome de los hombros- Es un gran pokemon, El mejor de los tres iniciales de Jotho.

-Ya veo... -Lo quede mirando fijamente y el me abofeteó para después ir a entrenar afuera- Hablando de pokemons iniciales -dije sobandome- Shiro y gonza vengan.

Ambos vinieron, gonza se tardo mucho más y volvió un poco despeinado con las ropas rasgadas.

Toma Shiro -Le sonreí y le entregue una pokeball, la cual contenía una chikorita- Toma, Gonza -Le entregue un cyndaquil-

-¡Oh, una chikorita, Siempre quise una! -Dijo y se abalanzó contra mí cayendo ambos al suelo, despues Totodile me mordió la cabeza, Dragonair lo quitó de encima mio y lo puso en brazos de gengar- Oye Shiro, me asfixias...-Ella se quitó de encima mío y se río, para después levantarse-

-Que bonita tu Dragonair -Dijo Shiro acariciando a Dragonair- Serían buenas amigas con mi Milotic

Dragonair se quedó en piedra y después se fue a un rincón

-Es macho -Susurré mientras me sacudía los pantalones, Gengar se largó a reir y totodile le mordió, generando otra pelea en la que ganó gengar

-Dragonair mode

Era la hora de comida, ¡Que horror!, Me confundieron con una hembra. ¿En realidad parezco una dama?, Según Gengar sí pero ya les demostraré que en realidad me volvería un pokemon sumamente poderoso y musculoso, un Dragonite. Estaba a punto de evolucionar, unas batallas más y ¡Zas! Soy todo un Dragonite.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Drago! -Me dijo Hachi lamiéndome la mejilla-

-No es necesario que me llenes de baba, perro sucio. -Le dije amenazante pero este sonrío-

-¿Por que tan cruel con Hachi? -Oí una voz familiar, pero más madura a la que conocía- ¿No son amigos ustedes? -Era weavile comiendo un pedazo de carne-

-El pequeño Sneasel creció -dije burlándome de él- Pensé que te quedarías enano por siempre aun que bueno, ni tanto has crecido.

-¡¿Quieres una pelea, Lombriz fastidiosa?! -Me amenazó Weavile echándose toda la carne a la boca- ¡Te lo advierto, vencí a 3 pokemones del poderoso Gren

-Fueron dos. -Dijo alakazam que se encontraba a lo lejos levitando

-Ya no se peleen -Dijo totodile interponiéndose entre nosotros con un Yanma en la boca- Weavile no es alto como un jugador de la NBA, pero tu tampoco Dragonair.

-¡Ahí estás! -Gritó Gengar a Totodile- ¿Donde te habías metido?, ¿Y el yanma que quería capturar Hachiko?

-¿Hachiko? ¿Que le pasó a Hachiko? -Preguntó Hachi en señal de alerta-

-Nada Hachi -dijo gengar metiendo la mano dentro de la boca de Totodile y mostrandole un yanma- Sucede que hachiko quería capturar a este pokemon pero Toto lo ahuyentó y lo persiguió. -Le pone el yanma en la cara de Totodile- ¡Lo mataste! Ahora se aparecerá durante las noches y te molestar... -Gengar fue interrumpido por un lanzallamas que calentó a el yanma y lo adentró en estado comestible, Toto se lo metio a la boca en ese instante.

-Parece que el pequeño es fuerte -Dije mirando al Yanma- Derrotó a un Yanma que le doblaba la fuerza y nivel. -Di un pesado suspiro y me alejé de ahí-

A lo lejos distinguí una hermosa figura, era la de un Milotic pero me pregunté, "¡¿Que hacía una bella Milotic en un lugar tan sucio como este?!"

-Buenas tardes, Hermosa dama -Me presenté como todo un caballero macho, sentí las risas de mis compañeros pero les ignoré-

Ella se río cubriendo su boca con su cola - Hola... ¿Por qué tan formal, Caballero? -

-Por que así fui educado, señorita. -Dije presumiendo algo que obviamente era mentira-

-No pensé que ese chico de ojos naranjas tenía Pokemons tan educados como usted -Volvió a reir cubriendo su boca con su cola-

-Sin duda soy el más caballero de todos mis compañeros, Los demás son unos salvajes. -Reí con aires de grandeza-

-Vaya, señor presumido es distinguido en su grupo, ¡Oh, es increíble! -Dijo irónicamente entre risas-

-Señorita, No es necesario que me trate tan irónicamente -Dije un poco fastidiado pero no ocultando mi caballerosidad.

-Sabe caballero, a mi se me conquista con las batallas -Me susurró- Si quiere ganarse mi corazón, tendrá que derrotar a mis compañeros -Después de eso, una Glaceon y un Scizor aparecieron como guarda espaldas a su lado.

Mi primer rival fue Scizor, tuvimos una larga batalla y fue difícil lidiar con su velocidad pero al fin y al cabo lo terminé derrotando, ahora venía lo más complicado, un pokemón que me llevaba la ventaja, Glaceon.

Hice todas mis combinaciones de Dragón posibles, terminé herido por sus ataques tipo hielo pero al final de nuevo salí victorioso.

-Vaya, usted si que me ha impresionado mucho. -Dijo Milotic más cerca mío que antes- Es sin duda el pretendiente con más clase y más poderoso que he tenido. -Al escuchar esto me sentí orgulloso, pero varios golpes muy fuertes se sintieron, todos salimos afuera y eran miles de pokemon salvajes que habian pasado las paredes y se dirigían a atacar la escuela, todos salieron con sus pokemons a defender, A la señorita milotic la perdí tras unos segundos después de que siguió a su entrenadora, yo seguí al mio y logre encontrar a la aparente novia de mi entrenador, Hablé en idioma pokemón y ella no entendió, pero alakazam se comunicó telepaticamente con ella

-Está luchando junto con glaceon y scizor por allá -Señaló una dirección y yo fui lo más rápido posible, glaceon y scizor no estaban en un buen estado ya que les había derrotado anteriormente.

Llegué al lugar y scizor y glaceon se encontraban tirados en el suelo, una manada de Mightyenas y Houndooms la tenían rodeada, pero fui en su rescate y derroté a unos cuantos Mightyenas.

Pasados los minutos me quedaba sin fuerzas, había derrotado a muchos, sin embargo seguían llegando más, Un Houndoom logro atacar a la señorita y lo golpee con mi cola, Todos los que se encontraban ahí e incluidos unos ursarings se lanzaron al ataque, todo se vio cegado por un momento y cuando volví a despertar me sentía más bajo, mi primera reacción para contrarrestar el ataque de los pokemon fue lanzando les un Hiperrayo, ataque que aún no había aprendido. Derroté a todos los pokemons ahí presentes con ese ataque y al parecer había evolucionado

-Señorita...-La miré decepcionado por mi cambio, ya que quería permanecer como un dragonair para ser como ella, pero me vi cegado nuevamente pero esta vez fue por un beso, de ella-

-No importa que hayas cambiado por fuera -Sonrío- Por dentro sigues siendo el mismo.

-Es usted... -Bajé la mirada- Muy amable por entender -Sonreí y me dispuse a volar, subiendo a Milotic a mi lomo para dirigirme hacia donde se encontraban nuestros entrenadores.

-Oh, ¡Dragona...Dragonite!, Evolucionaste -Sonrió mi entrenador, Hachiko y me acarició. Yo lo abracé muy fuerte hasta que el se quedo sin aire- Me Ahog...Ahogas...-Lo solté rápidamente e intercambié miradas con la señorita milotic, ella me sonrió con un sonrojo y nos dirigimos al salón

-Mode Hachiko

-¿Te enteraste? ¡Mi Dragonite y tu Milotic son novios! -Le dije a shiro ya de vuelta al salón-

-¡No son novios! Solo que tu Dragonite la salvó. -Se negaba Shiro, sonrojada-

-¡Pero se besaron! -Le sonreí

-¿Quien te dijo eso? -Reaccionó sorprendida-

-Mi Weavile, que estaba peleando codo a codo con el Weavile de silver cerca de donde estaban Dragonite y Milotic

Entre suspiros ella se acostó en la cama que estaba unida con la mia, yo le seguí y la abracé-

-Buenas noches, Señorita -Imité a Dragonite y me quedé dormido


	5. Vacaciones de entrenamiento

Habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno y me propuse a entrenar todo el mes en el lago de la furia. Primero partí tratando de que mis pokemon pudieran mantener tal concentración para no hundirse en el Agua y permanecer de pie sin hundirse, y para después poder caminar en esta.

-¡Dragonite lo logró! -Exclamé mirando a mi pokemón Dragón- Ahora intenta correr.

Dragonite obedeció y al comenzar a correr se cae al agua, Todos se lanzaron a salvarlo y lo llevaron a la orilla, estuvo un rato inconsciente pero después despertó

-¿Aún se quieren arriesgar? -Pregunté al rededor de una fogata, con mis pokemon cubiertos por una toalla, todos asintieron y Dragonite estornudó, después totodile mordió a Dragonite-

-Ya sé, ¡Peleen todos contra Totodile! -Dije entre risas, la cara de Totodile cambió en el instante y comenzó a correr en círculos como un psyduck-

La noche cayó, entrenamos toda la noche para después irnos a dormir en el cesped.

-Mode Totodile

Estabamos dormidos cuando sentí que alguien hurgaba en la bolsa de bayas, me desperté y me dí cuenta de que era un Zorro de coor gris con rojo, Le lancé inmediatamente una pistola de agua pero este me esquivó y salió corriendo con la bolsa de bayas, desperté a dragonite y le expliqué todo, me llevó en su lomo a buscar a ese pokemon cuando lo encontramos estaba con un pokemon mayor que se parecía a este pequeño zorro, El más grande se transformó en Dragonite y el más pequeño en mí, después de esto llego hachiko con los demás

-¡Zoroark! -Dijo Alakazam caminando hacia el pokemon que se habia transformado en Dragonite, y que después volvió a su forma normal-

-¡Abra, que abra digo, Alakazam!, Tanto tiempo -Este sonrío-

-¿Y este pequeño? -Alakazam señaló a Zorua-

-Es mi hermano, lo estoy entrenando para que se vaya con un humano -Zoroark se llevó a zorua en brazos y miró a hachiko- ¿Ese es su amigo?

-Así es, Su nombre es hachiko -Alakazam sonrió-

-¿Puede ir Zorua con ustedes? -Preguntó A Zoroark-

-Hermano, ¿me iré con ellos? -El pequeño se notó feliz pero a la vez triste por perder a su hermano-

Alakazam habló telepaticamente con Hachiko y este asintió feliz y tomó a Zorua en brazos.

-Este es el más feroz Zorua que he visto -Sonrió y el Zorua subió a la Cabeza de hachiko-

-¡Me quiero quedar con él! -Dijo feliz Zorua para después esconderse en su gorro-

-Creo que ya es hora de reunirme con mi manada, Nos vemos -Zoroark acarició a Zorua y después estrechó su mano con abra- Todavía te la debo.

-No te preocupes, Vive tranquilo, tu no me debes nada -Sonrió y Zoroark se fue-

-Este... ¿Alguien me explica que acaba de ocurrir? -Dijo Weavile sonriendo avergonzado, Alakazam le tradujo para que Hachiko entendiera-

-Tenemos un nuevo compañero -dijo hachiko señalando a su gorro-

-Pero ya somos seis -Exclame-

-No es temporada de Liga -Me respondió Alakazam- A si que las reglas ahora no se aplican del todo.

Pasó un día, todos dormíamos tranquilos, Zorua pareció encariñarse demasiado con Hachiko y no se separaba de él.

-Bueno Zorua, Si quieres ser parte del equipo tienes que cumplir unas misiones -este asintió- Tienes que competir contra el poder de Dragonite, la velocidad de Hachi, La inteligencia de Alakazam, la intimidación de Gengar y la determinación de Weavile

-Espera, Hachiko. -Dijo Weavile Cabizbajo Alakazam había enseñado a Hachiko el idioma Pokemon a si que entendía en pequeña parte lo que decíamos- Estuve pensando en que volveré a ayudar a Charles a la investigación.

-Pero Weavile, tu eres fundamental en el equipo y fuistee de mis primeros compañeros -Dijo Hachiko triste-

-Sí, Tu eres mi mejor amigo, siempre me trataste bien y me protegiste, pero la investigación me ayudará a fortalecerme, y no será para siempre, será por un tiempo. -Weavile sonrió y se preparó para irse hasta que hachiko lo detuvo-

-Suerte Weavile -Le sonrió y Weavile asintió.

-¡Yo pelearé en tu lugar! -Dijo contento Zorua

-Prométeme que cuidarás al equipo y a Hachiko -Weavile acarició a Zorua y este asintió-

-W-Weavile -Le dije tartamudeando para después morderlo-

-Yo también te quiero, Toto -Este trató de sacarme de su cabeza y yo me salí por mi cuenta- Adiós! -este se fue corriendo en dirección a los bosques.

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento -Todos asentimos a lo dicho por Hachiko- Toto, tu también necesitas entrenamiento, te falta poco para ser Croconaw según Alakazam -Yo me sorprendí y asentí.

Primero fue la prueba de Fuerza con Dragonite, Primero tenían que romper una piedra con pura fuerza bruta, Dragonite lo logró sin presentar esfuerzo mínimo, pero Zorua no lo logró a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera, Pero sí a la cuarta.

-Por lo menos mostró una cualidad, Determinación. -Sonrió Hachiko.

Después venía la velocidad, Una carrera que diera la vuelta a todo el lago, consistía en tres rondas, Hachi ganó las tres y sin mencionar que le sacó unos kilómetros de ventaja.

-Bueno, Nadie le ha ganado al perro en carreras -Dijo gengar para después reir- Además es imposible que un novato le gane a..-Gengar fue interrumpido por la mirada amenazante de Zorua, que lo arrincono a la orilla del lago y que después de un ladrido Gengar cayó al lago.

-Ya tiene dos categorias listas sin nisiquiera haberlas hecho, determinación e intimidación, De últimos falta inteligencia.

Alakazam y Zorua tuvieron una "batalla" de ajedrez, Esta batalla se extendió unos largos 70 minutos.

-Jaque Mate. -Finalizó Alakazam, todos estabamos completamente impresionados por la larga batalla que tuvieron, superando incluso a Weavile que su nivel de inteligencia igualaba a Alakazam.

-Podríamos considerarlo un empate, Alakazam ganó pero Zorua duró 5 veces más que todos nosotros. -Dijo Hachiko alegre- Entonces serian dos, dos y empate, por lo que nos dejaría una opción restante, que tan bueno es en batalla. Dragonite, Hachi y Alakazam serán jueces por ser los más veteranos en batalla, se enfrentarán Zorua y Totodile, no importe quien gane o pierda, si Zorua saca un puntaje de sobre 40 puntos se califica como miembro oficial del equipo.

Tuvimos una larga pelea, En varios momentos me arrinconó y yo encontré más de una salida y le hacia el "Combo Breaker", El se transformó varias veces en otros pokemon por lo que me costó llevarle el combate. Terminando la pelea una luz me cegó y cuando desperté me veía más alto y sentía que mis dientes eran más largos y afilados, Zorua se me quedó mirando y dio el fin a la pelea con un "Ya basta".

Saqué la puntuación perfecta de 60 puntos, Zorua tuvo 40.6, Alakazam le agregó ese 0.6 pero el sabía perfectamente que redondeado daba 41, por lo que le dió el pase directo como miembro del grupo

-Mode Hachiko

¡Te digo, estuve todas las vacaciones entrenando! -Traté de convencer a Silver, pero este no me hizo mucho caso- ¡Inclusive evolucione a Totodile a Feraligatr! -Bebí un poco de té

-¿Y por que no a ese pequeño Zorua? -Me preguntó Silver, comiendo un pan con quien sabe qué- ¿Tu feraligatr sabe Hidrocañón?

-Pues le falta nivel aún, y Sí, mi feraligatr sabe Hidrocañón. -Zorua bajó de mi cabeza para después mirarme-

-He anulado mi evolución 5 veces, quiero que tu y todo el grupo vean como evoluciono -Zorua sonrió, y al ver que estabamos todos comenzó a evolucionar-

-¿Como te quedó el ojo, Silver? -Le presumí al ver que Zorua se había convertido en un Zoroark-

-Callate -Suspiró.

Zoroark agarró la botella de bebida que teníamos y se la bebió por completo

-¿Que te sucede Zoroark? -Le miré extrañado al ver tal falta de respeto

-Me arde la garganta -Se quejó y después se transformó en un charizard- Creo que tengo un lanzallamas atorado -Bromeó y volvió a su forma normal-

Entró alguien más a la sala, Era shiro que tenía a un extraño pokemon en brazos.

-¡Miren lo que me encontré en las vacaciones, Un Manaphy! -Exclamó Shiro contenta mientras que scizor traía todas las maletas

-¿El Pokemon legendario del mar? -Reaccionó Silver- ¿Por qué no lo devolviste a su habitat?

-No quiso irse, quería quedarse conmigo -Sonrió-

-Ya veo -Dije examinando al pokemon para después saludar a Shiro- Deberiamos irnos a dormir ya, la mayoría llegarán mañana. -Silver y Shiro asintieron para después irse a sus camas, yo me fui a mi cama que aún estaba junta a la de shiro.


End file.
